This invention relates generally to a system for applying coloring agents dispersed in a foam composition onto a textile fabric and more particularly to one wherein the foam-coloring agent composition is applied to the textile fabric in a random manner.
Usage of foam compositions in treating textile fabrics results in numerous advantages particularly with respect to energy conservation in that large quantities of water previously utilized in the prior art systems are not employed. One system describing the use of a foam composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,526 entitled "Method for Treating Fabrics". As is the case in certain conventional textile treating systems, it has been found highly desirable in certain instances to treat the fabric with a foam composition in a manner to produce a random design on the fabric. In this connection, certain aesthetic requirements frequently make it desirable to cause a generally non-repeating pattern to be imparted onto the fabric when it is being dyed such as the case with the application of a coloring agent.
In the instance where a fabric is treated with a foam composition including a coloring agent dispersed therein, it is first necessary to regulate the degree of dispersement of the coloring agent within the foam composition and subsequently to further apply the foam coloring agent composition onto the fabric in a generally random fashion. The prior art devices fail to provide such a system which applicant discloses herein and which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.